sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rough the Skunk
Rough the Skunk – postać pojawiająca się w komiksach z serii Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanych przez IDW Publishing. Jest to zły antropomorficzny skunks-najemnik, który współpracuje ze swoim bratem Tumblem. Historia Przeszłość Krótko przed zakończeniem wojny między Resistance, a Imperium Eggmana, Rough i Tumble uratowali Barricade Town, wypędzając z niego siły Eggmana. Obiecując że wzmocnią obronę miasta, Rough i Tumble zostali wpuszczeni do środka. Był to jednak podstęp. Gdy znaleźli się w mieście, zabrali wszystkie Wispony i pozamykali w kapsułach Wispy. Mając całą broń dla siebie zniewolili miasto i uwięzili mieszkańców, którzy nie mogli uciec ponieważ za murami czekały Badniki. Fallout thumb|left|Rough i Tumble terroryzujący mieszkańców miasta W Sonic the Hedgehog #3 Rough i Tumble bawili się w arsenale broni kosztem zniewolonych mieszkańców. Ich sielanka została wkrótce przerwana przez przybycie Sonica i Knucklesa, który przybył do miasta po tym jak wstrzymane zostały dostawy Wisponów. Rough i Tumble przedstawili się, po czym ruszyli do walki. Rough zaatakował Knucklesa i próbował go pokonać wykonując Stink Bomber. Został jednak pobity. Rough i Tumble nie mieli szans w starciu, więc postanowili wykorzystać Wispony. Sonic jednak przekonał Wispy, by nie służyły najemnikom. Otoczeni przez wściekłe Wispy Rough i Tumble zostali pokonani i aresztowani. Obiecali jednak, że wkrótce uwolnią się i zemszczą. The Battle for Angel Island thumb|Rough i Tumble porywający Eggmana Rough i Tumble zostali w końcu uwolnieni z więzienia przez Doktora Starline'a, który kazał im przyprowadzić Doktora Eggmana. W zamian Rough i Tumble otrzymaliby broń, która pozwoliłaby im pokonać Sonica. W Sonic the Hedgehog #10 Rough i Tumble znaleźli Mr. Tinkera w Windmill Village i porwali go do Starline'a. W Sonic the Hedgehog #11 Rough i Tumble przybyli do Final Egg, przykuli porwanego do stołu operacyjnego i oddali w ręce doktora, który poddał Eggmana bolesnej terapii elektrowstrząsów, która miała przywrócić mu pamięć. W Sonic the Hedgehog #12 po trzech sesjach Eggman nadal nie odzyskał jednak swoich wspomnień, przez co Rough i Tumble zaczynali się niecierpliwić. Dopiero przybycie Metal Sonica zwróciło doktorowi wspomnienia. Rough i Tumble przedstawili się naukowcowi wygłaszając swoją przemowę i wykonując pozę. Nie zaimponowali jednak doktorowi. Mimo wszystko Eggman postanowił wyposażyć ich w broń, którą mogliby zniszczyć Sonica. Gdy otrzymali jednak plany, wyrazili swoje oburzenie. Doktor jednak pozmieniał schematy broni między nimi, przez co Rough i Tumble zmienili swoje nastawienie i nie mogli się doczekać. Curse of the Pyramid thumb|left|Rough i Tumble pod opuszczoną piramidą Doktora Eggmana W Sonic the Hedgehog Annual 2019 Rough i Tumble przybyli do Dusty Desert aby zdobyć skarby, broń i technologię, którą Doktor Eggman zostawił w opuszczonej piramidzie. Wewnątrz aktywowali pułapkę w postaci ścian, które chciały ich zgnieść. Udało im się jednak uciec przed nimi. Kiedy Tumble zaczął obawiać się klątwy, Rough tłumaczył mu że niczego się nie boją, ale sam wystraszył się kiedy usłyszał głos Rouge. Przeczuwając że będzie ona chciała zabrać ich skarb, Rough zabrał Tumble'a i zostawił za sobą cuchnące opary, które miały spowolnić nietoperzycę. Rough i Tumble natknęli się potem na Egg Golema, z którym zostawiła ich Rouge. Udało im się zniszczyć robota, ale Rough przestraszył się Rouge całej w bandażach, która ostrzegała ich przed klątwą. Wystraszony zabrał Tumble'a i zabrał go, uciekając z piramidy. Infection thumb|Rough i Tumble kontra Sonic W Sonic the Hedgehog #13 Rough otrzymał od Doktora Eggmana nową broń, w postaci wyrzutni pojemników ze śmierdzącymi oparami na ogonie. Rough i Tumble powrócili do Windmill Village i uwięzili mieszkańców w jednym z budynków, a Elder Scruffy'ego przywiązali do drzewa. Czekali następnie na przybycie Sonica, na którym chcieli dokonać zemsty. Gdy jeż pojawił się, przedstawili się i wykonali kolejną pozę. Rough i Tumble nie zamierzali udzielać mu odpowiedzi na temat tego co stało się z Eggmanem, chyba że zostaną pokonani. Rough zdołał trafić Sonica jednym z pojemników, ale ten się nie rozbił. Niespodziewanie skunksa zaatakował od tyłu Tails. Oprócz tego że lis wtrącił się do konfliktu, Rough i Tumble wściekli się tym że bohaterowie skopiowali ich pomysł na przedstawienie się. Rough zaczął strzelać w Tailsa pojemnikami, ale żaden nie trafił. Lis zdołał odbić pocisk z powrotem do Rougha. Opary rozlały się na skunksie i oparzyły go, eliminując z walki. Po tym jak Tumble został pokonany, Rough musiał zdradzić Sonicowi prawdę o Eggmanie. Starline sprowadził jednak ich obu z powrotem do Final Egg. Tam Rough błagał Eggmana o drugą szansę, ale został odepchnięty przez Metal Sonic. Rough zaczął się kłócić z robotem, ale w końcu na ochotnika zgłosił się Starline. W Sonic the Hedgehog #14 Rough i Tumble przyszli do Eggmana i wyznali, że byli niezadowoleni z ostatnich broni, jakie otrzymali. Domagali się możliwości do ponownego starcia z Soniciem. Doktor zapewnił ich, że otrzymają jego najnowszą broń. thumb|left|Rough i Tumble zamienieni w Zomboty W Sonic the Hedgehog #15 Cubot powiadomił Rougha i Tumble'a, aby spotkali się z Eggmanem w hangarze trzecim. Gdy stawili się na miejscu, Rough kopnął Cubota z powrotem do Eggmana. Doktor pokazał im następnie dwa plecaki, które mieli otworzyć za pomocą przycisku w razie gdyby sytuacja obróciła się na ich niekorzyść. Rough i Tumble nie dowiedzieli się jednak, co plecaki miały im zapewnić. Nie byli także z nich zadowoleni, ale Eggman pokazał im wtedy wielki czołg ze świdrem i działami. Rough i Tumble za jego pomocą zjawili się w Echo Mine i zniszczyli komputer, z którego informacje próbowali pobrać Amy i Sonic. Rough i Tumble ponownie próbowali się przedstawić za pomocą rymów, ale Sonic skrytykował ich za to, że były nieudane. Rough i Tumble zaczęli się kłócić, ale kiedy Amy nie udało się uderzyć ich czołgu, zaatakowali. Ścigali Sonica i Amy przez korytarze kopalni, aż dotarli do groty z przepaścią pośrodku. Rough skręcił ostro w prawo i zaczął jechać wokół przepaści. Sonic i Amy zaatakowali ich jednak od tyłu, niszcząc kokpit i gąsienice pojazdu. Czołg runął w przepaść, ale Rough i Tumble zdołali się ewakuować. Następnie aktywowali swoje plecaki, z których wylał się na nich Metal Virus, ku ich przerażeniu. Obaj zostali zamienieni w Zomboty, pozbawieni własnej woli i zdolności komunikacji. Rough zaatakował Amy, a kiedy ta uderzyła go Piko Piko Hammmerem, jego ciało rozpadło się. Rough szybko się jednak zregenerował i ponowił atak. Ostatecznie został zrzucony w przepaść przez Sonica, którego częściowo pokrył wirus. Charakterystyka Osobowość Rough jest bardziej brutalem niż myślicielem. Jest okrutny, złośliwy i bezwzględny. Czerpie radość z prześladowania nieszczęśliwych i traktowania tych których sterroryzował jak służących. Jest także bardzo arogancki i dumny. Potrafi być także bardzo mściwy i będzie ścigał swoich wrogów do końca ich życia. Podobnie jak Tumble, Rough lubi przedstawiać się w sposób wyniosły. Wygląd Rough jest średniego wzrostu skunksem z ciemnoniebiesko-beżowym futrem. Na głowie posiada grzywkę. Jego oczy są czerwone i mają żółtą twardówkę. Rough posiada także bardzo duży ogon. Nosi na sobie żółte rękawiczki i buty. Moce i umiejętności thumb|Broń Rougha Rough jest zaciekłym wojownikiem. Dowodem jego siły było to, że razem z Tumblem uratowali miasto przed siłami Eggmana podczas wojny. Rough jest bardzo akrobatyczny: może skakać nad swoim przeciwnikiem, szarżować na niego, a także odbijać się od ścian. Ponieważ jest skunksem, może wydzielać bardzo silny smród, który sprawia że przeciwnicy łzawią i kręci im się w głowach. Łącząc tę zdolność ze Spin Attackiem, Rough może wykonać Stink Bomber. Rough potrafi także posługiwać się Wisponami. Doktor Eggman wyposażył Rougha w plecak z długą rurą. Była to wyrzutnia pojemników z fioletowymi, śmierdzącymi oparami. Miały sprawiać przeciwnikom wielki ból i doprowadzać do łzawienia ich oczu wskutek wydzielanego zapachu. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy *Tumble the Skunk (brat) *Doktor Starline *Doktor Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Metal Sonic Wrogowie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Knuckles the Echidna *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Elder Scruffy Galeria Rough Concept.png|Szkic koncepcyjny Rough.png|Artwork RoughTumble.png|Artwork Ciekawostki *Imiona Rougha i Tumble'a są nawiązaniem do angielskiego powiedzenia rough-and-tumble. Kategoria:Postacie z komiksów IDW